


Honeybee

by mochijoohoney



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Closeted Character, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Maybe OOC, One-Sided Attraction, and a little vague too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 05:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochijoohoney/pseuds/mochijoohoney
Summary: Shownu didn't know what he was thinking about when he decided to buy a cute bee onesie.





	Honeybee

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back. 
> 
> I'm going to post this oneshot before update my other fic, "Hear your colors". I'm a little bit busy and that's why I'm not posting anything. 
> 
> I like fluff fanfics a lot! So I wrote this on my phone notes, one night that I couldn't sleep!  
Maybe it's a little ooc, because it's hard to write about real people :-(

Hyunwoo was walking in a accelerated pace. He was sweating a lot because it was a really hot day, plus he went to Starship's building to practice a choreography. He felt his mouth dry, so he did a stop on a convenience store near his dorm, to buy something fresh to drink.

A cola drink sounded nice, but last time it gave him stomach cramps, so he grabbed a cold bottle of water. Before going to the cashier, he walked on the corridors, looking if there was something he need to buy, he remembered that Kihyun was complaining about toilet paper at morning. After grabbing toilet paper and some groceries, he made his way to pay his stuff. Then he saw something that got his attention. There was cute animal onesies in discount, from the past halloween season.

It made him remember about the video they did for Monbebe. They didn't keep the costumes, because it was just props for the video. He was going to keep going and ignore these onesies, but then he spotted a bee and a bear onesies. That's the animals that represents Jooheon and him. He giggled a little too loud at the image of Jooheon wearing that. Some people stared at him, confused.

He was madly in love with his bandmate and friend. Jooheon. It wasn't love as first sight, but after four years working and living togheter, he really fell in love. He promised to himself to never confess his feelings, because he appreciated more their friendship and didn't want to ruin it. Instead, he showed his love for him as friends.

In a impulsive act, he grabbed that two onesies and went to the cashier, with bright red cheeks. "Matching couple onesies" he thought while he waited to pay, then he noticed what he just thought and shaked his head. "Don't think like that Hyunwoo, we're nothing more than friends.

He payed and went home

...

The members were watching a movie on the couch, while waiting for their leader. The atmosphere was surprisingly calm. Then the sound of a door opening made them jump off their seats. Kihyun paused the movie. Wonho and Changkyun approached the older and sneaked his shop bag, looking if there was something to eat.

Hyungwon tried to look at the thinks that the duo were taking out of his bag. "Shownu hyung, did you bought the shrimp flavores chips I like?" he asked from the couch. 

"Yes, there it is" Changkyun answered, throwing the package to him. Hyungwon failed at catching it and Minhyuk laughed. They keep taking stuff, when Wonho found something unusual. "What's this?" he said confused, taking the thing from the bag. Changkyun snatched it from his hands and analized it. "Fluffy...animal onesies?" he read aloud. "Wait... did you really bought animal costumes for us?".

Minhyuk squeaked, tunning towards them. "I want mine right now!". Hyunwoo just stood there without saying anything. Just watching the situation. He completely forgot that he bought that. It didn't take long for them to notice that there was only two onesies, that obviously were for Jooheon and Hyunwoo. Minhyuk playful smile disappeared and silence invaded the atmosphere. 

"Why didn't you bought one for me?" said Minhyuk, in a low voice. Hyunwoo didn't know what to say, he can't say that he just wanted to match it with the love of his life. He swallowed, taking his time to invent an excuse.

"I..." he was blank. "I didn't had enough money to buy seven". He definitely mentally slapped himself after sayung that. Minhyuk and Wonho looked betrayed. Kihyun suddenly was close to them, concerned about the situation. "I bought for Jooheon first because..." he speaked, getting shy. "I thought he would get sulky if I didn't buy one for him first".  
Jooheon just watched with widened eyes from the couch. 

Without saying anything else, Minhyuk headed to his room. The other members went back to the movie.

Kihyun approached Hyunwoo. "Hyung..." he called him. The older knew that he was going to scold him.

"It's just a onesie" Hyunwoo shouted. "You all are getting mad for a onesie".

"I know" the younger answered. "But I just understand Minhyuk and Wonho's point". Hyunwoo blinked, confused. "It's not fair that you only bought two...when we're seven members". The older didn't answered, because he knew that he was right. He just behaved badly as leader. He didn't something that he usually doesn't do. He felt bad because he put his crush on Jooheon above his friendship with his six bandmates. And he didn't want to be like that. 

After saying what he said, Kihyun took the shop bag and went to the kitchen.

Hyunwoo feeling ashamed, went to his shared bedroom to took a nap.

...

He woke up at the feeling of a finger pocking his face. It was Wonho. "Hyung, wake up hyung". The older stretched and sat up, confused.

"What's wrong?" he asked, still sleepy.

"I just want to say sorry". he looked down. "It was childish of me to get mad, I hope you can forgive me".

Hyunwoo smiled. "Don't worry, I was wrong too" he answered. "I should have bought a onesie for each member, I'm sorry". Wonho nodded. Now that both of them apologized, they felt better. "I just..." he added. "How can I tell you?" he mumbled. Wonho looked at him intently, waiting for him to speak. 

Then the younger noticed that there was a reason why he did what he did. "Are you going to make a surprise for monbebe with Jooheon?" he asked innocently. Hyunwoo didn't say anything. He just went blank. Wonho glared at him. "What's up with you?".

Why can't he just say it louder? That he not just likes men but one of his best friends? 

He wanted to tell him. Wonho was his friend for years. And he was really open minded. "I..." his heart pounded. There's no way to go back once he tell him. "I like Jooheon, okay?" he said, blushing. "I impulsively bought these onesies because I'm in love and I wanted to match them with him".

Wonho dropped his jaw open.

"What!?" he screamed. Hyunwoo shushed him and put his index finger on his own lips, on a way to tell him to keep the secret. 

They talked about it until the sunrise. 

...

Jooheon was in front of a mirror, with a little flush on his cheeks. He leaned the yellow onesie on his body. "It's gonna look nice on me?". After a few minutes, he dropped the cloth on the floor. "Man, I can't wear this" he mumbled to himself. Honestly, even if he already wore a bee onesie in front of the other members, he felt a little embarassed. This time only him is going to wear it, and he was sure that they're going to make fun of him. Even they will expose him on fancafe.

He leaned to pick up the onesie. "Shownu hyung bought it for me, I have to wear it at least once". He became a cute bee. With bright pink cheeks, he started to laugh when he saw himself on the mirror. "I look so funny". He moved his butt to make his plush bee stinger to move. He played a little with his reflection and the onesie.

Then suddenly the door shoot open, someone getting inside the room. That someone was Hyunwoo. "Jooheon-ah, Changkyun was looking for y..." he stopped when he saw him. Both of them blushed really hard. Jooheon lowered his head of embarassement. 

"I'm sorry..." the older managed to say. "...I should've knocked the door first". His heart pounded. Hyunwoo was unsure if he was going to use it, because of what happened the other day. But he really was wearing it. It looked so cute on him. He had to control himself to not do something dumb.

"It's okay" he answered fastly.

Both of them remained silent. It was a little bit awkward. There was tension in the atmosphere, Jooheon can feel it. Then he noticed that the older was staring at him, his eyes sparkling. He stared him back, swallowing. What's up with his hyung? Why recently he was acting so weird?

"Looks good on you" Hyunwoo whispered.

"Thank you" he answered shyly. Silence again. It was making Jooheon feel really weird. 

Hyunwoo suddenly started to walk thowards him, getting really closer. His face was really blushed, he smiled and caressed Jooheon's hair. The younger smiled too, skinship was really common between them. Now the silence was a little comfortable. 

Thoughtlessly, Hyunwoo leaned his face, closer to Jooheon's. The younger could feel the older's breath hitting his face. He just keep staring at Jooheon's eyes, getting closer like he was going to kiss him. Jooheon stepped back, without understanding what's going on with his friend. Hyunwoo noticed his reaction and got back too, ashamed. 

"I'm sorry, I was thinking about something and I didn't notice I went too close to you" he lied. 

"It's okay" he laughed. "What are you thinking about?". 

'Jooheon, I love you so bad' Hyunwoo said in his mind. 

The older lowered his head. He can't tell him, he promised it. Then he looked at his friend again and smiled. "Let's do something for monbebe, like a song, wearing the onesies".

Jooheon smiled. "That's a great idea!". 

"What about a love song?" the older suggested. 

The younger was getting really exited. "Let's go to my studio!" he screamed, running to the door. Hyunwoo smiled and followed him. "And...how can we call the song?".

"I love you".

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like it, thanks for reading! :-) 
> 
> And sorry if I wrote something wrong, english isn't my first language!


End file.
